Leather
by BadMomma
Summary: *YAOI* Heero and Duo explore what can be found when you peel the titular material back.  Short, one-shot


Leather (for lack of a better title)  
BadMomma  
Warnings: idiocy (on my part)  
Duo POV, the usual suspects involved  
Note to : Sorry guys, this fic was written for Halloween 2 years ago and I only just realized I never posted it at . So as a Christmas present to my readers, I'm posting this and a few others that are missing from my FF archive.

**Leather  
**  
He lets me slide onto the sofa. My arm trailing off his shoulders, down his arms. His hands linger on me, down my sides, as he sinks to his knees in front of me. The hands let go but his eyes are still on me, burning with intensity.

"Will this do?"

Words escape me. A thrill of fear and anticipation runs through me. I nod.

His fingertips caress the leather on either side before he begins to pull the zipper down. Gently. Slowly. His focus is singular. It draws a hiss from me.

"Still OK?"

I close my eyes, trying to control the slight trembling, "Yeah," I whisper.

His gaze flicks up to mine and seeing consent he continues, pulling the two sides apart slightly. I watch him lick his lips, take in a slow breath.

"It's so… swollen." His fingers barely smooth the skin exposed by the crease before slipping inside. He peels the leather down and away.

Our eyes meet again as I pant out short breaths. He inclines his head in question, one hand hovering tentatively over me. I nod a little shakily, "Go… go ahead."

He cradles me lovingly with both hands. "It's so red. Does it… hurt?"

I hiss a yes in response as his fingers glide over me. He looks as unsure as I feel, so I spur him on. "Just… do something."

He settles back on his heels, looking up at me, hands fisting on his thighs. "Right. I- We'll need- " He stands, striding away purposefully.

I tilt my head back on the couch and close my eyes again. I can't believe this is happening. I never imagined the night would end this way.

"Do you think anyone noticed us leaving?" his voice calls from another room.

I don't have to think about that. I know. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure word's gotten around."

His response comes from much closer, "Is that OK?"

I turn to look over the back of the couch at him where he's standing in the doorway. "Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" I follow his progress until he's kneeling before me again. "I think it'll be pretty obvious by tomorrow."

He shrugs, looking down at me. "There will be talk. You're sure you're OK with that?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

He sighs.

"Heero?" Cocking my head a bit I try to catch his gaze.

He pointedly stares at me. Exposed. Throbbing. Aching. He won't meet my eyes.

I'm confused by what I see on his face - can't quite pinpoint the emotion. Is it concern? Shame? Certainly not - "I regret nothing, Heero. I'm past that, no more regrets. We're too young for that. I live my life the way I see fit. I'll do what I wanna do. As long as I'm not hurting anyone, I don't see how it's anybody else's business. I won't be ashamed of this either."

He finally looks up at me and a smile blossoms on both our faces. "Shinigami takes no prisoners, huh?"

I laugh. "Yeah, well, I'm not sure how Shinigami would feel about this particular little incident, but Duo Maxwell's a-OK with it."

He chuckles a little and suddenly, all tension has left the room. He brandishes what he'd left the room to get. "You ready for it?" A teasing lilt enters his tone.

"Oh yeah, baby! Give it to me!"

This time he laughs outright. "You are such an idiot. People will be talking about this for a long time." He begins to apply the cream and it pulls another hiss from me as he gently massages it into my skin.

"Yeah," I get out between clenched teeth. I can feel the throbbing pulse to the roots of my hair. "But they'll be talking about how hot I looked and how I'm a force to be reckoned with." I'm really straining not to buck off the couch with his ministrations. My breaths are labored and a part of me wonders how I can still be thinking straight.

He looks up at me again, his hands stilling. It's a slow look, up and down my body, taking in all the little details. "Oh, you are a force of nature, I just… Where did you get all this?" He looks down at himself, as if to compare, and then he eyes the leather he'd discarded earlier. "And these." There's awe in his tone as he carefully lifts them from where they rest. His hand caresses it. "These just blew me away!"

"You like those, loverboy? I'd wear 'em for you again. Just-"

"Not for a little while, I understand." He smiles and gently takes me in hand again.

It pulls a grunting breath from me, "Oh yeah, baby!" It's still throbbingly painful, but God that feels good. "And next time, for your eyes only." I wink and wiggle an eyebrow at him. He returns a playful wiggle of his own.

"So did you win the bet?" He leans down and places a gentle kiss on me.

"Oh yeah!" A moan of pleasure-pain escapes me at the increased pressure of his strokes. It takes a moment to get my thoughts back on line as he hums his approval. "The guys from Vice want to know if I'll put in for a transfer."

He looks up, eyes only and brows raised, lips still an inch from my skin.

"Don't worry, Heero, I have no intention of spending my nights on the street trying to catch unsuspecting Johns. I like spending my nights the way I do now."

I get a nod of appreciation and another kiss, followed by a quick flick of tongue.

My body jerks unexpectedly and I let loose a breathy laugh. "That tickles."

A kiss of apology is followed by renewed action from his talented hands. He repositions himself on the floor. We're quiet for a bit, our soft breaths the only sounds filling the air.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not into…"

"What? Cross-dressing? No, Heero, most definitely not. But I'm also not the first guy to dress up as a chick for a Halloween party." He nods at my response, but I wonder. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, but these… What did you call them?" He motions again to the discarded leather.

"Bitch-boots."

"Yeah." He laughs again, shaking his head. "Why go to all the trouble? And just for a bet! Your ankle is so swollen and red, you'll be lucky if you can walk on it tomorrow." He lifts my foot gently and places another soft kiss on my poor abused appendage.

"Yeah, but you kissed it and now it'll be 'aw bedda'." I mock-pout as cutely as I can manage.

He chuckles for me, "You are such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot!"

"That you are," he smiles, "that you are." Affection and amusement clearly visible in his countenance.

I leer at him. "Then bring that mouth up here where I can get to it and I'll give you something else to 'kiss and make better'."

He leers back, but does as he's told.

BM_101207


End file.
